Watashi no Kimochi
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Watashi no Kimochi, artinya perasaanku. Song fic, tapi bukan one shot... RnR plis? Ada kemungkinan genre gado-gado, jadi Chapter 1 adalah Romance/Angst.


**Disclaimer: Atlus**

**~Watashi no Kimochi~**

**By: MaedaHikari**

**Summary: Watashi no Kimochi, artinya perasaanku.**

**Song Fic dengan 2 lagu. Dan berbeda pairing, tapi semuanya dari Persona 3. Lagunya adalah Soba ni Iru Kara (OST Naruto, jadi bukan punya saya…) Dan Kimi no Kioku. (Nggak tahu punya siapa? Wah parah… Ntu noh, yang paling atas… *nunjuk Disclaimer*) Warning: OOC… (kayaknya beraaat banget) dan ini bukan oneshot… Masih banyak song fic lain yang mau saya publish… So, this is chapter one!**

* * *

_Dokomademo Tsudzuku Michi ni wa_

_Ironna koto arunda ne_

_Tsuyogari na kimi ga kyou wa_

_Juwaki goshi ni namida goe_

Sebenarnya aku selalu mempunyai perasaan khusus padamu, namun aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Toh nanti juga aku takkan bisa berada disisi mu selamanya. Aku tahu kalau aku cepat atau lambat akan mati. Sekarang ketika aku mempunyai waktu, aku ingin menghabiskannya bersamamu. Namun tampaknya kau menyukai orang lain. Yah, biarlah… Aku mendukung mu. Aku ingin kau bahagia.

Namun kau meneleponku hari ini, mengajakku bertemu di Chagall café. Aku dapat mendengar kau terisak. Aku segera datang ke Mall.

_Donna Yume oikakete koko made kitandarou_

_Wagara nakunatari_

_Zuru koto wa okuni datte aru kara ne baby_

Sesampainya aku di café, aku melihatmu sedang duduk sendirian sambil menatap kopimu yang belum diminum sama sekali. Aku duduk di depanmu, kau mendongak dan memberikanku senyum, senyum yang dipaksakan.

Aku segera memaksamu untuk bercerita apa yang terjadi. Karena aku tak tahan melihat kau sedih. Kau pun menyerah dan menceritakan semua kejadian itu.

_Kimi ga namida no toki ni wa_

_Boku ga soba ni iru kara_

_Hanare banare no Yoru datte_

_Boku ga soba ni iru kara_

Setelah mendengar curahan hatimu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri… Janji bisu. Aku berjanji tanpa mengatakan apapun padamu. Aku berjanji akan mencoba untuk selalu di sisimu saat kau membutuhkanku. Walaupun terpisah.

Aku janji…

_Itsuka mita sora ni wa_

_Ima mo aru no kana_

_Bokura ga_

_Mite ita yume omoi dashite_

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhku dengan berjalan-jalan keluar dorm. Namun aku tak punya tujuan. Aku bosan di tempatku yang biasa, jadi aku hanya berjalan kemana kakiku membawaku. Aku berjalan sambil melihat langit, dan entah kenapa potongan-potongan masa lalu dan sekarang bermunculan dan bercampur.

Aku sadar kalau kau mirip dengan dia. Walaupun sekarang dia sudah tiada, aku masih ingat saat dia malu-malu memberiku mahkota dari bunga. Sama dengan kau saat kau malu-malu memberiku nomor teleponmu.

Aku terhenti di depan kuil, menatapnya sebentar, dan menyadari kau berdiri disana sambil menerawang jauh. Kau mungkin bahkan tak sadar aku memperhatikanmu dari bawah.

_Furi Tsudzuku ame wa sora wo arate iru no kana_

_Kimi ga aki nantani_

_Shinai koto boku wa shitte_

_Iru kara nee baby_

Hujan… Hari ini hujan deras. Membuat semua orang tak bisa kemana-mana. Namun kau tidak pulang-pulang, seluruh penghuni asrama khawatir. Aku pun berinisiatif mencarimu. Kuraih jaketku, dan tanpa mengambil payung aku melesat keluar. Supaya tak ada yang sempat menghentikanku. Aku dapat mendengar semua orang memanggilku, namun kuhiraukan.

Aku menemukanmu di Kuil lagi. Menerawang jauh sambil membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhmu. Aku segera menyusulmu ke atas, melepas jaketku dan menutupi kepalamu. Kau segera tersadar dan menoleh. Kau bertanya kenapa aku ada disini, namun aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Aku hanya memenuhi janjiku.

Dan aku dapat membedakan antara air hujan dan air dapat melihat sisa air mata di pipimu. Aku tak bertanya, karena aku tahu. Aku menutupi kepalamu dengan jaketku dan membujukmu pulang. Kau mengangguk dan merapatkan diri padaku, agar jaketku dapat menutupiku dan kau. Saat itu aku kaget mendengar perkataanmu. Sampai aku dengan bodohnya memintamu untuk mengulanginya. Dan kau berkata…

Kalau kau suka padaku…

_Kimi ga namida no toki ni wa_

_Boku ga soba ni iru kara_

_Hanare banare no yoru datte_

_Boku ga soba ni iru kara_

Baru saja aku dapat balasan untuk perasaanku selama ini, waktuku sudah habis. Aku sudah harus pergi, begitu pikirku. Aku terjatuh, dan saat aku mendongak, aku melihat semua orang disekelilingku, termasuk kau. Namun, semua menatapku dengan wajah sedih.

Kau berlutut disampingku dan mencoba menahan berat tubuhku. Walau aku waktu itu menolak, aku senang aku dapat berada di sisimu disaat terakhir. Aku menutup mataku perlahan.

_Boku ga soba ni iru kara_

Dan aku tetap memenuhi janjiku. Aku berada di sisimu dan membantumu. Sebagai balasan karena kau menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku berada di sisimu, sampai akhir.

Itulah perasaanku… Apa kau senang?

* * *

_Kaze no koe Hikari no Tsubu mandoromu kimi ni sosogu_

_Wasurenai yasashii hohoemi kanashisa kakushita hitomi wo_

_Negau koto (Tsurakutemo) Tachimukau yuuki kimi ni muratta dakara yuku ne_

_Yume no naka (Mezametara) Mata aeru yo_

Saat bertemu denganmu pertama kali, aku bukan apa-apa. Tak punya impian, tak punya apa pun. Hanya punya tujuan. Aku selalu berkata kalau aku akan selalu disisi mu. Itulah misiku. Saat itu aku hanya menganggap semua itu hanya sekedar 'misi' yang harus di jalani sampai akhir.

_Tooi kioku_

_Mune ni hime utau_

Namun, kurasa itu sebenarnya adalah kenangan penting… Kenangan yang bisa kusimpan dalam hatiku.

_Hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no tede mamotta kara _

_Ima wa tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemuri nasai_

_Eien no yasuragi ni tsudzu marette Love through all eternity_

Namun, sesuatu bergerak dalam hatiku saat melihatmu berusaha mati-matian bagi semua orang. Saat itu malah aku yang merasa dilindungi, padahal seharusnya aku yang melindungi. Saat ini yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menjagamu saat kau beristirahat. Kau sering mengajakku untuk menemanimu saat kau ingin tidur di atap sekolah. Sering sekali, sampai aku tak dapat menghitungnya lagi.

_Yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono tede nemuri nasai_

_Waratteta naitteta okoteta kimi no koto oboeteiru _

_Wasurenai itsumademo keshitte Until my life is exhausted_

Aku menjagamu saat kau tertidur dengan tanganku. Saat aku menunggu, aku menatap langit, dan entah kenapa menjadi mengingatmu. Saat kau tertawa, sedih, marah, dan lain-lain. Aku masih belum dapat mengerti apa arti semua itu. Namun aku tahu, tampaknya itu adalah sesuatu yang lain.

_Kou saten kikoete kita kimi ni yoku nita koe_

_Furimuite sora wo aoi miru kobore sou na namida koraete_

_Ashita koso (Itsu no hika) Mou ichido kimi ni aeru to shinjiyou hitomi mayoi_

_Ame no Yoru (Hareta asa) Machitsudzukete_

Sekarang, kau sudah menghilang dariku. Membuatku sangat terpukul. Misiku gagal, terlebih lagi, dia mengorbankan nyawanya bagi semua orang, bagiku. Aku seperti terperosok ke dalam sebuah lubang yang dalam dan tak dapat keluar. Padahal, di atas lubang itu ada dirimu.

Setiap kali aku berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan pada diriku yang sudah kau beri emosi ini, Aku malah selalu mendengar suaramu memanggilku dari belakang, membuatku berbalik. Atau suaramu yang selalu mengatakan Doudemo ii sebagai jawaban bagi seluruh pertanyaanku. Dan setiap aku berbalik, yang terjadi adalah aku menitikkan air mata. Mengingat kenangan penting tentang dirimu.

Namun, kini aku tahu… Pagi atau malam, aku harus terus maju menatap masa depan.

_Wasurenai yo_

_Kake nu keta yoru wo_

Aku juga masih ingat seluruh perjalanan kita semua di Tartarus malam hari. Bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, namun terasa berbeda jika hanya pergi sendiri-sendiri. Aku tak bisa lupa perasaan itu.

_Mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minnato issho datta_

_Kakegae no nai tokito shirazuni watashi wa sugoshite itta_

_Ima wa tada tai setsuni Shinobu yo I will embrace the feeling_

Aku yang dulu sangatlah bodoh. Hanya karena aku tak punya emosi, aku tertarik dengan emosi, namun aku mempelajarinya setengah-setengah. Saat-saat dimana aku berada di tengah semua orang yang bercanda tawa dengan hangat, aku melewati saat-saat itu. Padahal, dari sana aku dapat mempelajari emosi. Walau aku tak tahu bahwa saat-saat dimana kami semua bisa bercanda tawa bersamamu sudah tak tergantikan lagi.

Sekarang, aku hanya dapat mengenangnya dengan baik. Namun tak bisa merasakan lagi bagaimana rasanya.

_Kimi wa ne Tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni itta_

_Itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de warateitta_

_Nakushitemo torimodosu Kimi you I will never leave you_

Aku tak tahu apa aku yang selalu di sisimu atau kau yang selalu di sisiku. Namun aku ingat kalau kau selalu tersenyum di sampingku. Dan itu sering memberiku semangat baru. Aku yang mengetahui itu, sebenarnya tak rela melepaskanmu dari sampingku, aku selalu mencoba untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, tak ingin meninggalkanmu. Itulah Misiku…

Bukan… Itu keinginanku sendiri. Berdasarkan dari perasaanku ini…

* * *

**Another fanfic yang gaje!! *bangga* *dicaplok* Gimana? Bagus nggak?? RnR? Flame? Apa aja boleh, yang penting oke, nggak bikin bete, dan nggak rese, tapi bikin kere (?) *ketularan adekku nihh…* Yahh, pokoke hanya satu yang saya minta dari readers yang membaca fic abal ini… RnR?? Dan kalo mau flame jangan pedes-pedes ya… Stok airnya kurang nih! *Hikari dilempar ke jurang gara-gara kebanyakan bacot***


End file.
